I Will Never Admit It
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Cartman still can't admitthat he is in love with Butters, even after Butters kisses him during "their Date" a very short one-shot, Cartter Cartman/butters


pairing: Cartman x Butters  
surmmary: Cartman still can't admit his in love with Butters

* * *

"We're here. Okay Butters you can go home now!" Cartman said in a bored tone.

With the ending to the perfect date, Butters leaned over and kissed Cartman on the cheek.

"Thank you for the date. I had fun." Butters whispered

"What? This was not a date you idiot!" Cartman huffed out. Cartman averted his eyes from Butters face and he felt his face turning slightly red with each passing of words.

"What do you mean it wasn't a date?" asked the now sad Butters.

"I took you to the pond to help me find my lost ring! If my mother found out that I lost it, she would kill me. I was using you Butters!" Cartman laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say Eric! It wasn't a date, but I'm glad you found your mom's ring. Goodnight and thank you for walking me home. My dad would be awfully sore at me if I came home late and…and…thanks!" Butters kissed Cartman on the cheek one last time as he walked up the steps to his house.

"God damnit Butters! I'm going to kill you one day." Cartman muttered. Cartman's heart pounded in his ears, making it Hard for him not to notice.

Cartman glared at Butters house a few more seconds before heading home. His face was still red and he couldn't help it. It was all Butters fault, he just had to go and say it was a date. He had only wanted some help with finding his mom's ring. Stan and Kyle were out of town on a date and Kenny was dead again, so he had no one to turn to. So what if they held hands while they were looking for the ring. Butters had a problem with falling down and hurting himself, so all he did was make sure Butters didn't crew up. If Butters kicked the dirt around, his mothers ring would be lost forever. It was almost night time and Cartman didn't want to be out there all night looking for it, if Butters ended up pushing the ring farther in the dirt or father down the river. Cartman would have to kill the poor bastard. So it didn't mean they were on a date and besides, he was totally straight! With a start Cartman notice something he had never notice before…

In all of Cartman's sixteen years, he never realizes until that moment that Butters was the one person he always turned to for help. It didn't mean anything but as he thought this he felt a warm feeling making its way down his heart to his belly. The feeling only faded away after coiling itself around in his middle.

Nope. It was nothing. I'm straight and I hate Butters. With the shake of his head, he got rid of the thoughts of Butters. Instead he thought about the stuff he made the poor bastard do during his sixteen years.

Cartman must admit, Butters has become much stronger and outspoken then he used to be. It was because of the way he would bully him. He went from being soft spoken and high and mightily to the kick ass, semi-sweet blonde he knows today.

Cartman even remembered the day Butters finally stood up for himself against his father. Butter told his dad off, because the man was being unfair about his sons' life. They started off yelling, then fist and kicking got involved, then they ended up just plain out fighting. Even though his dad kicked his ass, Butters didn't back down. In the end Butters ran to him and Cartman was shocked to say the least about what happen. When Cartman let Butters in to help fix him up, Butters told him how it happened and Cartman had a good laugh. Butters ended up adding cuts and bruises on his dad, and the look on his dad's face must have been priceless. Butters said that his dad was so shocked that his son was fighting back, he stopped fighting and starting crying. They both laughed for hours. That night Cartman let him stay the night and Butters thanked him the next morning by a kiss on the cheek and helping his mom cook breakfast. He even carried all of Cartman's books to school. That day was a good day for him!

Even though Butters change, he was still the same person. Though Butters did only ever backed talked him a few times and even though Cartman hated that about the blonde, he couldn't help feel a little happy by it.

Cartman smirked. At least he's good for helping me out, he thought. With one last look to Butters house, he smiled and said "I will kill you Butters just you wait and see."


End file.
